Garchomp
Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon, the evolved form of Gabite and the final evolutionary stage of Gible. Biology Garchomp]] Garchomp is covered in fine scales that reduce drag, enabling it to fly at speeds equal to a jet fighter. The protuberances on it's head serve as sensors, allowing Garchomp to detect distant prey. Male Garchomp have a small notch in their fin. It is said that when a Garchomp runs at high speed, it's wings create blades of wind that can fell nearby trees. Behaviour Garchomp is known to have midair battles over food with Salamence. Diet Garchomp dives into flocks of bird Pokémon and gulps the entire flock down whole. Garchomp never allows prey to escape. Habitat Garchomp can be found in deserts, and rarely in the ocean. List of Garchomp *Ace Trainer Aury's Garchomp *Ace Trainer Brayan's Garchomp *Ace Trainer Munin's Garchomp *Ace Trainer Tamah's Garchomp *Aether Foundation Heidi's Garchomp *Ash's Garchomp *Backpacker Alison's Garchomp *Benga's Garchomp *Black Belt Glen's Garchomp *Clair's Garchomp *Collector Dennis's Garchomp *Collector Duncan's Garchomp *Collector Nobunaga's Garchomp *Collector Sam's Garchomp *Colosseum Leader Terrell's Garchomp *Colosseum Leader Voldon's Garchomp *Cynthia's Garchomp *Dancer Jo's Garchomp *Dancer Tasanee's Garchomp *Garchomp *Garchomp in Destiny Tower *Garchomp in the Hidden Land **Garchomp in the Hidden Highland *Garchomp in the Shimmer Desert *Garchomp in the Treacherous Waters *Garchomp on Zero Isle Center *Garchomp on Zero Isle South *Garchomp, formerly Purple Eyes's *Garchoo *Gentleman Henry's Garchomp *Gentleman Peter's Garchomp *Golfer Alim's Garchomp *Golfer Anisa's Garchomp *Golfer Arnon's Garchomp *Golfer Calliope's Garchomp *Hiker Arlo's Garchomp *Hiker Buster's Garchomp *Hiker Cleavant's Garchomp *Hiker Daniel's Garchomp *Hiker Levine's Garchomp *Hiker Stellan's Garchomp *Hiker Vivek's Garchomp *Janitor Giles's Garchomp *Janitor Jairo's Garchomp *Janitor Xaden's Garchomp *Lance's Garchomp *Madame Margaret's Garchomp *Master Class Ryan's Garchomp *Mysterial's Garchomp *Nita's Garchomp *Office Worker Kimberly's Garchomp *Poké Maniac Kelvin's Garchomp *Police Officer Benji's Garchomp *Police Officer Lou's Garchomp *Preschooler Naya's Garchomp *Preschooler Victor's Garchomp *Professor Sycamore's Garchomp *The Pokémon Summer Academy's Garchomp *Riley's Garchomp *Ryuki's Garchomp *Veteran Alfred's Garchomp *Veteran Dooley's Garchomp *Veteran Pamela's Garchomp *Veteran Shannon's Garchomp *Wally's Garchomp *Worker Bradley's Garchomp *Worker Conroy's Garchomp *Youth Athlete Shinobu's Garchomp *Youth Athlete Sonny's Garchomp 'Via Transform' *Mew at PokéPark Mega Garchomp Mega Garchomp, the Mega Evolved form of Garchomp. Biology Mega Garchomp]] Excess energy melted Garchomp's arms and wings, transforming them into giant scythes. Behaviour Mega Garchomp disposition is more vicious than before Mega Evolution. List of Garchomp that can Mega Evolve *Ace Trainer Aury's Garchomp *Ace Trainer Brayan's Garchomp *Ace Trainer Munin's Garchomp *Ace Trainer Tamah's Garchomp *Aether Foundation Heidi's Garchomp *Backpacker Alison's Garchomp *Black Belt Glen's Garchomp *Collector Dennis's Garchomp *Collector Sam's Garchomp *Dancer Jo's Garchomp *Dancer Tasanee's Garchomp *Garchoo *Hiker Daniel's Garchomp *Hiker Stellan's Garchomp *Hiker Vivek's Garchomp *Office Worker Kimberly's Garchomp *Police Officer Benji's Garchomp *Police Officer Lou's Garchomp *Preschooler Naya's Garchomp *Preschooler Victor's Garchomp *Professor Sycamore's Garchomp *Veteran Alfred's Garchomp *Veteran Dooley's Garchomp *Veteran Pamela's Garchomp *Veteran Shannon's Garchomp *Wally's Garchomp *Worker Conroy's Garchomp *Youth Athlete Sonny's Garchomp Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Garchomp Category:Mach Pokémon Category:Dragon/Ground-types Category:Sand Veil Category:Rough Skin Category:Sand Force (Via Mega Evolution) Category:Gible Evolution Family Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon that can Mega Evolve